Opal McDuck: The Lost McDuck
by Twisted Lady
Summary: Small sequel to my Scroldie one shots Opal McDuck was the daughter of Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O'Gilt. She was taken by Goldie after she thawed and left Scrooge behind and Opal never saw her father for a long time. Once the end of the Klondike and the country came in, she was taken by the state and never saw Goldie again. Will she ever find them again?
1. chapter 1

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother." Scrooge said softly, tears welling up in his eyes; cooing over the small duckling Goldie held in her arms. He kissed Goldie's forehead as he saw tears stream down her eyes as well, which was pretty rare. Scrooge began to stroke the ducklings cheek.

"Believe me. Labor was hard and then she just hatches ten minutes later. She's going to be a handful." she said, sniffing.

"Well what do we name her?" Scrooge said.

"Goldie?" she suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Scrooge said.

"Well do you have anything better sourdough?!"

Scrooge took a hard, long look at his daughter. Her hair was white and was like in the shape of his whiskers, all fanned out and it looked like no matter how hard they try to comb it, it wouldn't stay still. She opened her eyes, they were exactly like Goldie's but had a softer forte to it.

"Opal..." he said softly.

"Opal?" she asked.

"Yes. It was me mother's middle name." he said softly. "Plus Opal has to be connected to a jewel or something like that."

Goldie looked at their daughter and nodded.

Scrooge grabbed a necklace from his pocket that was his number one dime.

"You're going to give Opal your number one dime!?" Goldie asked.

He shook his head. "No. At least not yet. Ah'm giving a small decoy of it to her." He began to go to a small lever on the dime and it popped open. Two small pictures, one that was Goldie and the other was Scrooge were on each side.

"A memory of her mama and papa." he whispered.

000

"Well who's going to watch her while we mine?" Goldie asked, putting down Opal as the little girl began to crawl.

"Ae have ta mine first! It's my claim!" Scrooge argued.

"I can't take care of her that well just yet! Remember what she did last time we both went to the saloon for a minute and the next she was covered in flour! Come on Scroogey! Just this once!"

Opal couldn't hear anything else from her mother or father. She saw a pretty little light.

Her eyes began to glow bright as stars as she began to go near it. She began to crawl towards it as her parents both bickered and complained to each other.

As she crawled in, something in the elevator snapped as she went down with light and supplies.

"Opal!" Scrooge and Goldie both yelled as they heard the elevator snap and didn't see Opal anywhere.

"Quick! Pull the rope and get her back up here!" Goldie yelled as Scrooge sprinted towards the elevator.

Scrooge got a hold of one rope and made a knot at the top. He began to pull to make it stop.

Down where Opal was, she was laughing and giggling at how fast she was going, like a roller coaster with no end. It wasn't until gravity stopped and where she was, there was an opening. She began to crawl out of the elevator and the shaft went up.

"Bye bye." she waved as she began to crawl down deeper towards the deep mines.

Scrooge and Goldie both pulled as they felt the elevator rise up and saw their supplies but, no Opal anywhere.

Goldie became angry. "You lost her! Again!"

"Ae didn't do anything wrong! It's yours for yellin'!" he yelled.

"You lost our daughter Scrooge!"

"Wouldn't have happened if you weren't blaming me!"

They both got near each other and tried to hit and punch each other but they both heard a small, faint giggle down the shaft and near the mines.

"Opal!" the said in unison as they both went into the elevator. There was not enough room for the both of them. Here goes a ride again.

"Ugh! Your on my knee!"

"Well your on me foot Goldie!"

"Shut up I hear something."

They heard small faint giggling noises as they headed down deeper. As they came up.towards an opening, they saw Opal crawling towards something.

"Opal get back here!" Goldie yelled as she tried to reach her daughter.

Scrooge sighed. "When is that little girl going to learn about this life?"

Goldie followed Opal to a small gold nugget as she saw, Opal was teething on it.

"Well we know one thing, she's a good gold miner for one day." Goldie said, picking up Opal and swinging her on her hip.

"Aye that is." Scrooge said as he rubbed his daughter's head. Though no gold was found that day, they did have Opal.

 **A/N: I decided to do a small story about Opal McDuck. If she was ever to be the daughter of Scrooge and Goldie, I hope she could become canon to the show.**


	2. chapter 2

Goldie managed to get her legs unstuck from the glacier as she saw Opal for the first time (not thawed) in five years.

She wasn't the little infant who was mischievous and followed her parents everywhere. She was now a little girl of five years old who definitely looks a lot like the both of them and didn't know another home besides this cave.

"Mama?" Opal said as she embraced her mother.

Goldie nodded as she saw Scrooge sticking out his hand for help. They both heard a roar from an end of the cave.

Goldie stopped the embrace as she looked at Scrooge. She merely shrugged as she blew him a kiss. She carried Opal out of the cave.

All Opal saw was that her father's eyes weld up in tears as he was left there, just to die. Opal reached her hand for him.

She didn't know this was her last time seeing him.

000

 _"She's beautiful. Just like her mother."_

That sentence that Scrooge said about Opal, haunted Goldie.

Yes Opal did look like Goldie in many ways but, Opal was looking more like Scrooge.

Opal inherited her father's accent which drove Goldie mad internally. Whenever Opal spoke, Goldie thinks she is talking with Scrooge instead of her own daughter.

That wasn't all. Whenever Goldie tried to brush Opal's hair, it would never straighten. No matter what. It would always be the bushy like whiskers her father had.

Business was rough after the Gold Rush. Not many people came by to stay. Usually just for a week and then leave.

Goldie cleaned the table as she saw Opal. Opal was looking fresh in a new white shirt with a red dress over the shirt and a red bow with her necklace that Scrooge gave her, and with two small rag dolls.

She smiled but frowned. Opal deserved better. She began thinking of selling the saloon and moving to a booming city like Duckburg or maybe Saint Canard to give Opal a better chance. Even better, to escape domestic life for once, take her on adventures, gather some treasure to save the saloon.

She was interrupted by screams of laughter as she saw Opal twirling around with the two dolls. She laughed as well. She missed being a child as well.

"Mama look!" Opal said as she showed the dolls to Goldie. One doll had pretty blonde hair with green button eyes, which wore a red satin gown. The other wore a fedora with a red and brown coat and had black button eyes.

"They wanna dance! Come play!" Goldie smiled as she picked up Opal and danced with her. She whirled her in the air for a few seconds.

Scrooge did this with her.

She plopped Opal down again. "Ah wanna do that again please!" Opal's eyes pleaded like whenever Goldie wanted something as well.

"Not now. Just give me a moment to fix something and then we'll see."

The little girl nodded and went off to play with her dolls.

The door opened and came in three men, looking neat and like they meant business.

"May I help you?" Goldie asked as she plopped a tray down.

"Miss O'Gilt I presume?" One said, firmly.

Goldie went back queasy. "Yes?" What did she do this time!?

The second man sat down in a chair and began to take out a small doll and gave it to Opal. Opal gladly took it and played with the new doll, along with her other dolls.

The second man took off his glasses and polished them. "We have been informed on your expenses and with your daughter."

"Yeah what about it?"

The third man looked at Opal and back to Goldie. "You cannot raise a child, especially that age by your self."

She was offended. "Said who?"

"Miss O'Gilt the Gold Rush is over and you have not paid the saloon yet."

"And what does that have to do anything about my daughter!" she yelled.

"Who is the little girls father?" the first man said.

Goldie fell silent. She can't tell them about Scrooge or anything about their love/hate relationship that resulted in Opal.

"He's out of the picture." she said.

"Well in that case, take the little girl. She can no longer be in custody of a woman with no husband."

"Wait what! No you can't do that!" Goldie tried to run up Opal to protect her but failed as two men held her back and the first man carried Opal and her dolls to a stage coach.

"No please! Not her!" she yelled.

"She'll be in good hands."

The two men threw her at the tables where Goldie rubbed her forehead and blood poured down. She went up and began her counterattack but her vision was blurry after that blow in the head.

"Mama!" Opal yelled as Goldie was thrown like some sack.

"Hush child! You must never do that again," the third man said. "Somewhere else will be your home now."

000

Opal didn't know where she was going or what will happen to her. She knew she didn't like these men or where she was going. She knew she's not going to see her mom in a long time.

The coach stopped four hours later into a small city that was under construction and seemed to be getting more immigrants. The second man picked up Opal and brought her dolls as well. The third man took it away from her.

"You won't need these in a while now young miss. Not where your going."

He snatched the doll away from her and hid them in his pockets. She knew how to get them back eventually.

They led her to a small room where an old, graying duck in a blue dress was sitting.

"Miss Grace. Here is the young girl from Dawson that we have been informed of."

Grace looked up at Opal. Her face sneered at the young child. She was beyond beautiful.

"What is the young girl's name?" the woman asked.

"We have no idea." the first man said.

"Me name is Opal!" she said, nervously.

"Quiet child! No one asked you!" Grace said. She took her by the face and slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark. Opal's eyes widened. She was never slapped before. Whenever Goldie got upset, she'd usually yell.

"She's Irish?" Grace asked.

"I don't know ma'am," the first one said, "Sounds like Scottish."

Her eyes glazed in tears as Opal wanted to show that she is Scottish and her necklace. She closed her beak and decided not to say anything at all.

"She cannot be called Opal anymore. Maybe Gertrude or Macy or Prudence. Yes Prudence! What a pretty name!" Grace said, eyes sparkling.

"Well ah don't like it. Sounds boring." she muttered.

"What did you just say ungrateful child? I give you a pretty name and you don't like it?!" Grace swung her hand but Opal ducked which caused Grace to lose her balance and topple over.

"Watch out boys. We have a feisty one on our sleeves. She must get rid of the accent and must go by proper training. Her new name will be Prudence Duckpin. If anyone wants to adopt her, fine by me but it's their fault if they do. Now assign her a room and get out of my sight."

Opal was lead to a small room with a horrible bedspread color and only one window and cabinet.

"Your class schedule will be coming shortly. Anything else Prudence?"

"Me name is..."

"It's Prudence. If you have anything else that belonged to you before, you must destroy it before Miss Grace does as well."

The men walked out. As they left, she got out her necklace. Why is a dime a necklace? She shook her head. She can't get rid of this! She went to her closet and found a small shoe box and putted the necklace there. Soon she'd get her dolls back.

For now, she has to call this horrible place home.


	3. chapter 3

_12 years later_

A young woman, her green eyes on working on cleaning and polishing the staircase to make it sparkle. She huffed as her hair got in the way. Dang it this hair. Why couldn't it be straight.

She heard a scream from the upstairs bedroom. She moaned as she went up.

Miss Grace was having a fit over her peppermint tea. The young lady came in as Miss Grace's voice shrilled.

"You disgraceful little minx! You poisoned my tea!" she yelled.

The young lady crossed her arms. "Ah don't know what are ya talkin' about." she said.

"You putted an extra minute on my tea! I take you in as my niece and this is what you give me in return! Answer me Prudence!"

Prudence stared at her coldly. "Me name is Opal!"

"I don't care if you are a princess or jewel or anything! You are my niece..."

"More like a servant Grace!" Opal shot back.

Grace tried to slap her but with Opal being with her this entire time, she knew what to do whenever her "aunt" tried to slap her. Duck and Grace would topple over and she never laid a hand on her.

"You disgrace of a life! No supper and head to your room!"

The seventeen year old ran upstairs to her quarters. She was the only girl with her own room at the girls home. The others were young as nine years old which explains why she doesn't have friends her age. Most of the girls here were scared to Miss Grace. Once they turned twelve, they had to work for Miss Grace and it wasn't pleasant either.

She laid on her bed, her eyes furious at the woman who tried to hurt her. For twelve years she's lived like this. Taking orders and causing small pranks.

For example, she once taught a nine year old to be "smart" on her answers if she didn't know. She would write 'I don't know and don't want to either.' as a small practical joke.

Another was she she placed chalk on Miss Grace's seat and all day, Grace was walking with chalk on the side of her dress. Of course, Opal was the one who would get in trouble.

It wasn't like Opal would stay forever. She would leave in a year when she turned eighteen or supposedly.

She never knew her real birthday or her last name ever. All she knew of her past life was her name was Opal. That's all. She lost the image of her mother in her mind. No matter what, she can't remember her face. Let alone her father's.

She sat up and began towards her closet. She found the now worn out shoe box that held her dolls, now looking old and her dime necklace.

She got out the necklace and got a good look at it. It was a dime that had ten cents on one side as the other had a lady duck on the other side.

Tears weld up in her eyes as she clenched it tightly. Why was it her! What did she do wrong? What did her parents do wrong? Why did she look so young for her age?

She angrily tossed the necklace. She didn't even care if it broke. She heard a small crack as she saw the dime split in half.

She got up and picked up the dime. Two pictures were on each side of the dime, only seeing the top of the two.

On the left was a man, maybe Scottish who has whiskers that he can't even tame as the picture showed. He smiled exactly how she did. He wore a brown fedora with a red bandana around his neck and a brown coat. His eyes had bravery and love in his eyes.

On the right was a picture of a lady who was beyond beautiful. She had golden hair that even the sun can't beat which was wrapped in a ponytail. She wore a white shirt with straps. She had exactly Opal's eyes that had an adventurous look. A look that she was fierce, mischievous that she didn't care what happened to her, and in love.

As Opal began to trace her fingers on the pictures. They were so much like her that it may only mean one thing.

These people were her... No they can't be her parents at all.

Miss Grace came in without warning. Opal's hands fidgeted as she hid the necklace in her hands.

"What do we have here?" Miss Grace said, peering at Opal's hands.

"None of your business!" She spat out.

"That's no way to talk to a woman Prudence. Now lemme see it."

Opal held it closed to her but Grace wasn't giving down. Without hesitation, she yanked the necklace out of Opal's hands.

"Give it back! It's mine!" she yelled as she tried to take it back.

Grace shield herself and saw the inside of the necklace. Her eyes widened as she saw Scrooge and Goldie as the pictures. These people, had this beautiful but "badly behaved" young lady.

"You look extraordinarily like that man in the picture. The woman has your eyes as well." Grace said.

"Yeah I figured it out." she said. "Now give it back."

Grace looked at Opal. She can't. Grace dropped the necklace and began to smash the glass with her heels. "Oops sorry Prudence but rules are rules." she laughed as she saw Opal pick up the necklace.

The glass was smashed but the pictures seemed intact.

"What now Prudence? What kind of damage can you do now?"

Opal's temper erupted. She lunged at Grace, toppling them both over. Opal began to grab Grace by her neck, letting little air to breath.

"Don't you dare do anything to me! It's your fault that we are all like this. Spending the money that's ours for your needs! You selfish, twisted lady!"

Grace's eyes rolled back as her face turned blue. She tried to gasp for air but she couldn't. Opal let go. She can't live here any longer.

She gathered her broken necklace and the box with her old dolls. She took a few skirts and tops in case. Along with a bit of money.

She ran down the stairs, running past some of the other girls, out the door and to the streets.

The sky was gray and sprinkling with water as the puddles splashed on her shoes. She didn't even know where she was going. She just kept on going.

The streets of Duckburg were dim and some lights. Opal fell against a street and collapsed. She fell against it and began to look up at the starless sky.

She got up and got near a side building. She laid herself next to the wall and fell into a deep sleep.

 _Wake me up in a hundred years_

She whispered as she closed her eyes and the vision of the city vanished before her eyes.


	4. chapter 4

"Miss? Miss are you all right?" a voice said as Opal opened her eyes up.

"Miss are you awake?" the voice said said again.

Opal opened her eyes as she saw a lady, maybe in her late 20's standing up above her. The lady duck had a purple blouse and pink heels. Her hair was white and short and had a big pink bow on top.

Opal frowned. This lady was dressed weird. No one ever wore separate shirts with their skirts.

She began to notice that she was dressed weird. Instead of her brown dress and apron.with a duster, she wore a purple skirt that was up to her knee with gold lining. A white blouse was on her with a red lining on the collar and she wore a purple jacket as well. Her hair was the same. Bushy and whisker like but there was a small purple pin in her hair. Her dime necklace was placed firmly on her neck like nothing had happened to it.

She began to notice some cars zooming around in the city. The cars were nothing Opal saw when she was there?

"Um excuse me?" Opal asked.

"Yes?" the young lady said.

"What day is it today?" she asked nervously.

"Hmm. August 9, 2018." she said.

Opal's mind swirled. 2018? This has to be some kind of joke right? Yesterday was 1914

"2018 you say?" Opal said.

The lady smiled. "Well yes silly!" she stook out her hand. "I'm Daisy Duck. Your name?"

Opal hesitated. "Prud... Opal Duckpin." she said as she stuck her hand out and shook them.

Daisy smiled and peered at Opal. White hair that was bushy like whiskers and big green eyes? She also heard that this girl sounded Scottish. She looked so familiar but couldn't put her finger on it.

"You look familiar? Have we met?" Daisy asked.

"No ah don't think so miss." Opal said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Well you seem so familiar. Can I take you for some coffee or a donut maybe?"

Opal looked up. She can't trust her yet. Why was she asleep for so long? Where was she?

"Uh no thank ya but Ah have ta go. Maybe some other time." Opal said as she gathered the box that was next to her and ran. "Thank ya though!"

Daisy looked at the weird young lady. She seemed.so familiar. Why couldn't she see that she has seen her before in a way?

000

Opal looked around the city. Big buildings were draped everywhere and people dressed strangely like there was no dress code at all. Instead of crossing guards, there were bright lights in the sky that did the work.

She looked into a store glass window. She looked exactly the same from 1914 except from the clothes she wore.

She tried to cross the street but a horn blazed as she tried to cross. She tried to get across again and another horn blared. She muttered under her breath as she decided to walk along the sidewalk.

Her stomach growled as she looked up. There were places to eat everywhere! Cafes! Restaurants! Everything! She went inside a bakery and got a free loaf of bread which she ate it all up.

People pointed and whispered at her as they knew something was up. She roamed the streets again as she knocked into Daisy again.

"Oh um Daisy!" Opal said as she looked at the duck.

"You're not familiar here aren't you?" Daisy said as she looked at Opal.

"No ah'm not." she said.

"Well I think I know someone who can might help you. My boyfriend's uncle, Scrooge McDuck, could give you a job at his money bin or he could use another housekeeper at his mansion..."

Wait people can own mansions now?

"He's nice when you get to know Scrooge. He's stubborn but a great uncle."

Opal nodded as she looked around. Until she can get up on her feet, she could use a small money boost.

"Thanks Daisy. Can you send me the address to the mansion?"

Daisy nodded as she scribbled down and address that was not that far from the city.

"Thank ya a lot Daisy." Opal said as she ran down the streets and to McDuck manor.

000

She looked in awe at how big was the manor. All her life, she was used to small things that she can get used to. Maybe the housekeeper job can teach her around here. She was only seventeen but she could make it work.

She knocked on the door and a woman, maybe late 50's or early 60's was at the door. She wore a purple jacket and a grey skirt. She was build and buff she knew what to do.

"Oh no not this time O'Gilt!" the housekeeper yelled as she lunged towards Opal.

O'Gilt? Wot was that supposed to mean?

Using her instincts, she blocked the housekeeper's punch and ducked. She did a backflip and used a jacket near the doorway and tied her up.

"O'Gilt you can't get away with this!" she yelled.

"Wot are ye talking about! Ah don't know any O'Gilt!" Opal yelled as she approached the housekeeper.

The housekeeper, for once, looked closely at the young woman. Her eyes began to widen. She was, in fact, not Goldie O'Gilt but she did resemble her.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I'm Bentina Beakley the housekeeper here. Pardon me by my actions miss..."

"Duckpin." Opal said, beginning to untie her.

"Yes. Now what brings you here to McDuck Manor?" Beakley asked.

"Well Ah'm looking for a job here and a friend told me Ae could get a job here or at the bin. Ah'm new here so Ah don't know my way around yet. Seems different from where Ah was from." Opal said.

Beakley smiled. "I could tell your roots are from Scotland. Don't worry, I'll see if he has any positions opened."

Opal nodded as she sat down in the foyer on one of the silk couches. She heard screams of terror and girls voice, laughing.

They came down stairs. Three boys, triplets she guessed, one dressed in red, one blue, and the other green, were running. Their eyes full of terror as a girl their age came by, wearing a monster mask and held a club?!

"Webby stop!" the red one said.

"Until I get you Huey! Until I win!" Webby said.

"No seriously we have to stop now. There's someone here!" the green one said.

The girl... Webby looked up at Opal. Opal smiled crookedly like Scrooge did.

"I'm so sorry about Webby here. She can get carried away sometimes." the blue one said, pointing at Webby.

"Hey!" Webby said.

"Anyways..." the green one said but stopped as he began to look at her green eyes and began to taunt. His brothers began to join in.

"Ooooooooo!" they said in perfect harmony.

"We know that's you Goldie! Not even a disguise can fool us!" Huey said.

"Yeah. If you wanna see lover-boy here tough luck. He left an hour ago." the blue on said.

"Wot are ye talking about! First this lady named Daisy said ah look familiar and now you boys say I'm this "Goldie" and ah don't even know who she is!" Opal said, tossing her head back.

The boy's eyes widened. She proved she was not Scrooge's lover but she looked in a way like her. As they saw her hair and when they remembered the way how she did smile. The baby in the picture. They gasped.

"You're that baby in the picture!" the green one said.

"It would be helpful if ya just gave me yer names." Opal said.

"Huey's in red. Dewey is in blue and Louie is in green and I'm Webby!"

"Thanks but what do ye mean by baby in the picture?"

"Well there was this picture that our grand uncle was showing us and it was a picture of him, his girlfriend and a baby that looked exactly like the both of them." Dewey said.

"And pretty much, we think you're that baby in the picture." Louie said.

Opal felt queasy. Her parent's can't be alive. Either their grand uncle/her possible father made it past his 150th birthday and is super old or fell asleep like her and woke up young again.

"Ah'm sorry but ah can't be that baby. My parents must have been dead years ago. Ah was taken away as a little girl." she said.

"Well he and his ex did make it past. Something about a timeless dimension and a fountain of youth." Huey said.

"But they can't. Ah have proof."

Opal began to take out her dime necklace and found the latch. The necklace opened up and the pictures of the man and woman came up.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby all huddled over and gasped.

"Yep you are that baby we saw." Louie said.

"But they're _dead_. It's impossible for them to be alive!" Opal yelled.

"McDuck temper, O'Gilt eyes, O'Gilt cleverness and McDuck looks!" Webby said, excitedly. "She has to be it!"

"Okay then! If yer so smart then prove that they are both alive!"

Louie began to pull up his phone and scroll through his pictures.

"Annnnnndddd there. This should do the trick."

Huey and Dewey looked around.

"How did you get that!" Dewey asked.

"You have to be an expect to catch things on time Dewford." Louie said, shrugging.

He pulled up a picture of Scrooge and Goldie, both at Glomgold's gala. Both teasing and laughing.

They didn't look like over a 100 but more like their late 40's, maybe even younger then that. Goldie's eyes glittered and Scrooge smiled.

They looked exactly like the people in the necklace.

It was confirmed that Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O'Gilt... Were her actual parents


	5. chapter 5

Opal fell silent. These two people... Her parents she meant, are still alive.

"So me mama and papa live here?" she asked, softly.

"Well your papa only does. Your mama is a huge story for later. They love each other but they can't stand each other." Webby does.

"Oooooo! Scrooge has a daughter!" Dewey cooed.

"Dewey we just settled it seconds ago." Huey said, rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

Opal stood up and looked at the quartet.

"So ya four are me cousins?" she said.

"No just the boys. They're Scrooge's sister, Hortense, grandchildren. I'm just Webby."

Opal looked at them and looked around. This mansion seemed pretty big.

"By any chance there's a room Ah could use. Ah need time for meself." she asked.

Louie nodded and pointed towards the staircase. "Turn right up the stairs and it'll be the fourth on your left."

Opal went up the stairs and to the fourth room on her left. It was small and quaint with a bed with a white spread and gold lining. The walls were white as well with the curtains being silk and colored gold.

Opal closed the door and sat on the bed. Her head ached as it tried to take it all. She's in 2018, her parents are alive, she's the daughter of the richest duck in the world and she has cousins who wouldn't shut up.

She opened her necklace and saw Scrooge and Goldie inside. Like she arrived in a new century, the necklace did too. It seemed like Grace never had broken the glass at all. It was patched and brand new.

She sighed softly as she began to let everything sink in.

 _I'm Opal McDuck_

000

As she exited the room, she hung the necklace over her neck. Out of nowhere, Webby began to bomb her with questions.

"How did it feel like being Scrooge's daughter? Are you ever going to meet them? Did you inherit your mother's ability to tie knots because she's really good how..."

"Woah Webs chill! You're going to scare Opal half to death!" Louie said, placing a hand over her beak.

"Plus she just got here and just found out!" Huey added.

"But she's a McDuck! I have to know a few things about her!" Webby protested.

Opal smiled. "That's fine Huey. Just Ah want to ask a small question though."

Huey nodded. "Ask away."

"Where is Scrooge? Ah'm hoping to see him soon. Maybe he might

"Remember you?" Dewey finished. "It looked like he was in pain when we found out. We left him alone and he was crying softly so he has to remember you."

"Wow. Er thank ya?" she said.

"Well to answer that question, he left for Dawson." Webby said. "He just said he wanted to talk with someone."

"And that some one is Goldie!"

"Okay first of all, why are ya making fun of yer uncle like that? It's not like it's important." Opal said.

"Opal, dear, sweet sweet Opal," Louie said, standing next to her. "If you understood your parent's love story, you could join us."

"So back where we left off. Webby said Scrooge is in Dawson. Maybe that picture must have triggered something in his memory." Dewey said.

"Maybe?" Opal said.

"Was he there by any chance when you were taken away?" Huey asked.

Now that Opal thought about it, that memory was very faded that she doesn't remember it much but screams for her mother. She remembered hearing Goldie say "He's out of the picture."

"No. Ah don't have an early memory of my papa." she said quietly.

They stood.silent.for a minute. She didn't know him well because she was taken by her mother. As she tried to think deeper, she remembered a small glimpse of a warm sunny day in Dawson. She was probably eight months and saw herself being picked up by her father and being twirled around. The Earth was spinning. They only stopped because Goldie planted a small kiss on Scrooge's cheek and he melted. They laugh and enjoyed the day.

"Wait. Ah do." she told them.the memory and how she vividly remembered it.

"So Scrooge did that to you?" Webby asked, jotting doing everything in her "diary"

"Yes." Opal said.

"Webby what are you doing?" Huey asked.

Webby shut the journal tightly. "Oh nothing important." she said, dropping her pencil.

They rolled their eyes as they set back to Opal.

"So do you want to wait for Scrooge or..." but Dewey was cut off.

"Ah want to see the both of them. Ah might as well head fer Dawson for a small trip. Do ya know anyone who can take me there?" Opal asked.

The four looked at each other smugly. "You might want to bring a helmet in case."

 **A/N: Yes! They're heading for Dawson!**


	6. chapter 6

Opal was hit back by gravity as they hit two trees and almost a bus.

"Does he always do that!?" she screamed.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby nodded. They casually sat like everything was normal but they had three layers of seat belts.

"I just takes time to get used to! Believe me once you get used to it, the better!"Dewey hollered as they got another tree hit.

It took two hours of driving of terror until they reached a small dust town. It was more than 80 degrees and a tumbleweed tumbled by.

Opal got out of the car and a gust of wind came to her face. The wind came down to her skirt so she pulled it down more. The air was warm and cool but made her cough as well.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby got out and went next to Opal.

"So this is Dawson." Opal said wistfully.

"Yup. The place of the 1897 Gold Rush. Place where your mother and father met." Webby said, showing her around.

"So Scrooge could be most likely with Goldie here but where?" Louie said.

They heard loud yelling and banging everywhere from two places down the general store. They followed it to see a grand place, size of a large house. The sign said "Blackjack Ballroom.''

"Well this must be the place." Huey said, peering at the sign.

Opal's hands fidgeted. This was it. She was finally going to see her parents after a long time.

Her thoughts were broken after more yelling. What if they didn't remember her? What if they were a lot different from when she was a child? What if she was different? What if they didn't love her anymore?

Dewey sensed Opal's fear. "Dude, don't worry. Though I'm rare being shy to meeting new people, I sometimes have a twinge of fear but don't worry. They'll love you. Like who doesn't like their own daughter?"

Dewey paused for a nanosecond, thinking about his mother but pushed it aside. Not now. Maybe later.

Opal smiled. "Ya really think?"

Dewey nodded. "Positive."

She took a small breath and entered the door slowly. The Ballroom was full of people but they were the noise they heard.

"Guys, ye should stay here, ah can't risk you guys in here." she said.

They nodded but they were going to just stay here and not know about the fate of their cousin.

"Guy's lets go to the back. Maybe we can get the details there." Dewey said.

"If there's one reason I'm going there is because I'm going to get a photo of all of this." Louie said, holding his phone up.

"We can hide inside near that crate." Huey pointed. They ran and ducked behind the crate.

"Remember guys. Total silence. Nobody should know we're here. Including you Webby." Dewey said.

000

Opal walked through the ballroom. The taste of food and whiskey was everywhere and it wasn't the ballroom. It was the people here.

"Hey pretty lady? Wanna drink?"

"Hey beautiful, take a seat!"

"Wanna hang out?"

A drink? A seat? Beautiful? How can people say stuff like that when she isn't very pretty herself? She wasn't very used to flattery due to being called ugly and stuck in a girl's home.

She walked quickly into the back of the ballroom. She saw in one corner were extra supplies and the other a small door where as she came closer, the noise got louder. She began to pull the door slowly.

She opened it slowly as she heard one thing from a male voice.

"Its about Opal!"

She gasped and closed the door but quietly so she wouldn't ruin things.

She couldn't hear anything else but low whispers and a small cry from a woman. She heard the words 'failure' and 'taken away' and more silent sobs and pauses.

She felt a twinge inside her. She can't just barge in like that unexpectedly. Plus she doesn't even know who is even in there.

Then she heard the name Scrooge and small hints of Goldie as well. Her heart pounded. Her parents were talking about her.

She circled her hand around the door knob but unknown to her, Scrooge was doing the same thing with Goldie. They were going to find out what happened to her. Dead or alive.

The doorknob jiggled like it was jammed.

"Curse me kilts what's wrong with the doorknob!" Scrooge muttered.

"Ugh this knob always jam up and I just got it fixed! Here let me handle it." Goldie said. She grunted at she tried to pull it.

At the same time, Opal was pulling back as well, using her strength to unlock it as well.

Both ladies struggled at opening it and both didn't know what was in store for any of them.

Opal and Goldie both let go and decided on the count of three to open it up.

"One... Two... Three.."

Opal opened the door and staggered back into a bag of flour, which covered most of her face. She faintly saw the two people's face and she didn't even get a good look at them.

Goldie nor Scrooge saw the young adult-teen's face.

"Sorry lassie. Ah didn't mean to tumble ya over." Scrooge said, lending his hand down to Opal.

"No that's fine sir. Ah should.

have know where Ae was going." Opal said, dusting her clothes.

Scrooge froze for a moment. A Scottish accent in Dawson was pretty rare.

"Ugh here let me help." Goldie said as she began to help Opal up.

"Thank ya miss."

Goldie also froze in the middle of helping her. That accent was very vague but familiar in her mind and it wasn't Scrooge's.

Opal began to wipe her face as Goldie helped her up. As Scrooge and Goldie gasped at what they saw.

A young lady with pretty green eyes and bushy whisker like hair stood before them. Opal also looked at her two look a likes.

They all took a step towards each other. Goldie reached her hand out towards Opal's face. Opal seemed a bit taller than Goldie and more or less the same height as Scrooge. Her face was soft like velvet and downy like it used to be and it still was.

Scrooge still didn't say anything. He looked at her neck and began to unclasped the necklace.

"Goldie..." he said, without any breath. "The necklace. The eyes. The hair..."

"Opal..." Goldie said, one tear streaming down her right eye.

Opal's eyes swarmed with tears, sniffed and nodded. "Yes it's me."

Goldie began to clutch her daughter, like a treasure that she'll never let go, into a big hug. Opal was taken aback but finally embraced her mother.

Opal looked at Scrooge and held her hand out. His eyes filled with tears as he held it and Opal gave a huge tug in and made him collapse into the hug as well.

The three hugged like no one has ever had. It took over a century and decades to get them together and they finally did.

Opal took in a shaky breath as they all took a look at each other. Scrooge's eyes were full of tears and his glasses were fogged up. Goldie hadn't shed much of a tear but her eyes were full of happiness to be sad.

"Ah believe this is yours." Scrooge handed back the necklace and again, clasped it around her neck.

Opal sniffed as she felt the cool chain against her skin. Scrooge smiled as he began to embrace her. His daughter was finally home.

"Mama. Papa." she whispered as she kissed each of their foreheads.

"This is so cute! I can't bear it anymore!"

The moment was ruined as Webby was sobbing her eyes out.

"Webby!" the boys hissed as they were revealed.

"Guys I know yer in there." Opal said as she took Scrooge's cane and tapped the box.

The boys and Webby all tripped out of the crate, all falling one by one like dominos.

"Great, we've been found." Dewey pouted.

"Hey don't sweat," Louie said. "I got a video and pictures to go along."

"You what?" Goldie asked, her eyes widening.

"Um race everyone back to the limo!" Louie yelled and everyone ran after him.

The three adults laughed as they saw the kids leave. Scrooge held to Opal's right hand and Goldie held onto Opal's left. They both kissed Opal's forehead as they left the room together as a family.

000

As they came into the limo, Opal squeezed each of her parents hands and held them tightly.

She knew who she was now. The daughter of Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O'Gilt. The King of the Klondike and The Ice Queen of Dawson. She was half Scottish but had a very strong accent. She was pretty no matter if she can or can't pull down the whiskers.

She was never going to forget the day she found out who she was.

She sat down in the middle of her parents as they headed towards the mansion.

"Promise ta not let me go?" she asked as she looked at her parents.

Scrooge nodded as he looked to Goldie as she began the same response as Scrooge.

Opal fell asleep after almost hitting a tractor like everything was normal again. Scrooge held on tightly as Goldie did the same.

As they hit a stop light, Scrooge looked at Goldie with gleaming eyes as he gave her a small kiss on her forehead and relaxed on her shoulder.

"She's back Goldie. We have her back again."

Goldie nodded.

They finally had their daughter back and they were going to never let her go.

000

 **A/N: And this is the end of our story. Thank you for the people who suggested it and loved it. Thank you so much and peace!**


End file.
